Instagram
by Mich Rangel
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando subes algo que no debiste subir a instagram? "¡Esta bien my lady! Yo también dejare salir al gato de la bolsa." Inspirado en post de: @frostedpuffs en tumblr ONE SHOT


Nunca había sido buena en las redes sociales si era sincera consigo misma, quizás porque cuando las comenzó a usar era una adolescente muy ingenua o por su gran talento para los problemas, ya saben, uno que otro comentario en la web que se salió de control por gente sensible.

Por eso durante un muy buen tiempo se mantuvo al margen de estas herramientas "Sociales".

Claro, hasta que obtuvo como mejor amiga a Alya Cesaire, que no hace falta decir que es una maestra en eso.

Añadiendo que después de varias explicaciones sobre el funcionamiento de estas y también cuál era su fin, supo que incluso le podrían ser útiles.

Tanto a Ladybug como a Marinette.

Por un lado podía enterarse al momento de algún Akuma por _Twitter_.

Y por otro lado podía estar siguiendo las nuevas tendencias de moda en _Trendy_.

Todo iba bien, estaba haciendo uso de las redes sociales de manera responsable y no perdía mucho tiempo en ellas como en un momento pensó que pasaría.

Pero todo cambió con una simple oración:

— Mari ¿Sabías que Adrien tiene _instagram_? ¡Tienes que ver esto! — Le comentó Alya durante aquel receso cuando aún cursaban en el instituto Françoise Dupont.

Y prácticamente todo se fue al carajo.

¿Por qué? Por qué ahora Marinette Dupain Cheng podía pasar horas viendo las nuevas actualizaciones del modelo, o incluso esperando por ellas.

Desde sesiones de fotos, relajado solo en su enorme habitación o incluso con sus amigos, ella incluida ahí.

Oh, llegó a amar a esa bendita _app_ llamada _instagram_.

Incluso ella estaba siendo aficionada a subir una que otra foto a su cuenta, haciendo que ganara rápidamente seguidores al mostrar su talento en las artes de la moda.

Con el pasar del tiempo era básicamente parte de su día a día.

— ¿Tienes instagram? — Preguntó de la nada ella, observando el paisaje parisino desde la torre Eiffel, punto de unión que tenía con su amigo y compañero.

 _«Y_ _también_ _podía_ _ser_ _el_ _"no_ _tengo_ _sueño_ _a_ _las_ _3:00_ _am" y debería estar haciendo la tarea para la universidad»_

— Meow ¿Quieres ver que tan apuesto soy sin esta máscara? — Comentó Chat Noir, sorprendido.— Que no se te suba el ego, por favor — Ella le dio un pequeño empujón, logrando que el se quejara falsamente y de manera exagerada — Sólo me preguntaba que clases de cosas haces a diario y yo no lo sé — Agregó.

En ocasiones pensaba que las máscaras entre ellos estaban de sobra, después de tantos años le parecía algo absurdo.

Incluso tras la derrota de Hawkmoth el peligro al que podrían sucumbir era casi nulo.

Pero muy dentro tenía miedo que no fuera la persona que él esperaba que fuera y viceversa.

— Bueno, por lo que dices tú tienes cuenta en instagram — Afirmó y ella asintió con la cabeza — Yo tengo cuenta — Hizo una pausa — Pero creo que dirás que es un rotundo no el pasarnos los _username_ para seguirnos —.

— Sí, rotundamente no —.

— Entonces ¿Por qué no nos creamos nuestras cuentas oficiales? — Comento animado, mientras una gran sonrisa se posaba en su rostro.

— ¿Eh? —.

— Sí, te explico — Tomo sus hombros, dirigiendo la vista de Ladybug hacia él donde no le prestara atención a nadie más — Uno de Ladybug y otro de Chat Noir ¡Como las celebridades m'lady! —.

— No puedo creerlo, ¡Has tenido la idea más brillante! — Ladybug sonrió de emoción, la idea claramente le sonaba emocionante, además así también podía tener contacto con los civiles sin tener que estar transformada todo el día.

— No sé si sentirme alagado u ofendido —.

— Eres increíble, Chat — Y en la emoción, lo abrazó, un abrazo algo torpe y con exceso de fuerza hacia él héroe en látex negro.

Y de esa manera habían nacido las cuentas de _instagram_ _oficiales_ de Ladybug y Chat Noir, en su primer año de universidad.

Podían encontrar desde las fotos de los gatos negros que Chat encontraba cada vez que salia a patrullar, hermosas vistas del paisaje parisino e incluso _selfies_ de ellos, juntos o separados ¡Incluso con admiradores que se topaban con ellos en las calles!

Mientras ellos seguían con sus vidas de civil con el viento en popa.

Marinette siendo estudiante de primer año en diseño de modas se encontraba como interna en su casa de diseños favorita, nada más y nada menos que "Gabriel's" que era como un sueño, sin contar que podía ver de manera muy seguida a su amor platónico del instituto y la actualidad, Adrien.

Y ver a Marinette ahí para el era como un bálsamo en la herida, era grato tener cerca a una amiga además de ser el rostro amable entre tanto _estirado._

Por eso no perdió tiempo en afianzar su amistad aún más, además era divertido estar con ella.

Nadie podía imaginarse que todo aquello podía dar una vuelta de 180 grados gracias a un desvelo de más de una semana ocasionado por terminar un proyecto que tendría que entregar en "Gabriel's".

Estaba aturdida, desganada y sin color.

Había incluso descuidado sus redes sociales y su ambas cuentas benditas instagram incluso, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría terminar embobada con alguna foto de Adrien Agreste.

Incluso en semanas anteriores se había descubierto a si misma stalkeando el perfil de Chat Noir, por que debía admitir que no estaba del todo mal.

Se tomó una foto a si misma con el mejor aspecto que pudo poner ante la cámara, luciendo sus increíbles ojeras y una radiante sonrisa.

Añadió un pie de foto que decía: "¡Al fin! Proyecto para Gabriel's finalizado ¡Sorpresa!" y presionó _enviar_.

Ahora sólo le tocaba su merecido descanso, mañana vería las actualizaciones de ambos.

Grande fue su sorpresa al despertar y ver las cientos de notificaciones en su móvil ¿Que había pasado?

Comentarios en instagram, mensajes por whatsapp, notificaciones en twitter y llamadas a morir de Alya.

E increíblemente de Chloé.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Y antes de que pudiera averiguarlo por si misma, una llamada de Alya estaba entrando.

— Alya ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Ocurrió algo? —.

— Ocurre nada más y nada menos que eres muy despistada y no creo que lo sucedido haya sido a propósito — Estaba nerviosa, de verdad no entendía que pasaba.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Pregunto Marinette.

— Que voy para tu departamento en este mismo instante, Ladybug — Marinette palideció ¿Qué demonios había dicho Alya? — Y será mejor que veas el _instagram_ de Chat Noir, pero sentada, llego en un momento —.

Estaba sentada, necesitaba una explicación.

Entró a instagram con sus manos temblorosas y vio lo peor.

La cuenta abierta era la de Ladybug.

Entró rápidamente a su propio perfil, llena de miedo ¿No habrá sido así de torpe, o si?

Pues, sí lo había sido. Una foto suya sin la transformación en la cuenta de su alterego _Ladybug_.

Inmediatamente entró al perfil de Chat Noir queriendo acabar aquello de una vez, intentando controlar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón.

Y ahí en su perfil, una foto sin máscara de alguien a quien conocía bien, pero se negaba a creerlo así que abrió la foto.

"Está bien my lady! Yo también dejare salir al gato de la bolsa" decía su pie de foto.

Una foto de Adrien Agreste en el instagram de Chat Noir.

Y claro, miles de comentarios.

Pero había uno en especial, el que Chat Noir había dejado más abajo en su propia foto: " _Lo_ _siento,_ _pero_ _este_ _gato_ _tiene_ _dueña_ _y_ _es ladybugoficial_ _con_ _o sin_ _máscara"._

Se quedó plasmada por completo, incluso sentía que había olvidado como respirar.

Un mensaje entrante la saco de sus pensamientos.

Era de Adrien.

"¿Nos vemos al anochecer en la torre eiffel bugaboo?".

Habían revelado sus identidades al mundo y el actuaba como si solo le interesase ella.

Típico de Chat Noir. No, típico de Adrien.

Sintió sus mejillas arder ¿Que más daba?

"Sí" Respondió ella, y del otro lado se encontraba un muy emocionado y desvelado Adrien, con el corazón a mil por hora.

Bendito _instagram_.

Maldito _instagram_.

[ _Fin_ ]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Palabras: 1324

 **Bien,** **me** **propuse** **hacer** **este** **one** **shot** **desde** **el** **trabajo** **por** **que** **vi** **un** **hermoso** **post** **en** **tumblr** **que** **me** **conquisto,** **espero** **que** **les** **haya** **gustado** **,** **creó que** **quedó** **relativamente** **bien.**

 **Espero** **que** **singles** **gusto** **comenten** **lo** **que** **les** **pareció!**

 **Autor** **del** **post** **en** **tumblr: frostedpuffs**


End file.
